the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Coco (2017 film)/Credits
Full credits for Coco. Directed by *Lee Unkrich Co-Directed by *Adrian Molina Produced by *Darla K. Anderson, p.g.a. Executive Producer *John Lasseter Associate Producer *Mary Alice Drumm Original Story by *Lee Unkrich *Jason Katz *Matthew Aldrich *Adrian Molina Screenplay by *Adrian Molina *Matthew Aldrich Original Songs by *Kristen Anderson-Lopez *Robert Lopez *Germaine Franco *Adrian Molina Original Score Composed by *Michael Giacchino Story Supervisor *Jason Katz Film Editor *Steve Bloom Production Designer *Harley Jessup Supervising Technical Director *David Ryu Production Manager *David Park Supervising Animators *Gini Cruz Santos *Michael Venturini Director of Photography - Camera *Matt Aspbury Director of Photography - Lighting *Danielle Feinberg Character Supervisor *Christian Hoffman Sets Supervisor *Chris Bernardi Cloth & Simulation Supervisor *Christine Waggoner Effects Supervisor *Michael K. O'Brien Animation Second Unit & Crowds Supervisor *Paul Mendoza Crowds Technical Supervisor *Jane Yen Global Technology Supervisor *J.D. Northrup Rendering Supervisor *Susan Fisher Sets Art Director *Nat McLaughlin Character Art Director *Daniel Arriaga Shading Art Directors *Bryn Imagire *Bert Berry Sound Designer *Christopher Boyes Executive Music Producer *Tom MacDougall Casting by *Kevin Reher, C.S.A. *Natalie Lyon, C.S.A. *Carla Hool, C.S.A. Cast *Miguel Rivera: Anthony Gonzalez *Héctor: Gael Garcia Bernal *Ernesto De La Cruz: Benjamin Bratt *Imelda: Alanna Ubach *Abuelita: Renee Victor *Papa: Jaime Camil *Papa Julio: Alfonso Arau *Tio Oscar & Tio Felipe: Herbert Siguenza *Head Clerk: Gabriel Iglesias *Mariachi & Gustavo: Lombardo Boyar *Mama Coco: Ana Ofelia Murguia *Frida Kahlo: Natalia Cordova-Buckley *Tia Rosita: Selene Luna *Chicarron: Edward James Olmos *Mama: Sofia Espinosa *Departures Agent: Carla Medina *Tia Victoria: Dyana Ortellí *Tio Berto & Don Hidalgo: Luis Valdez *Emcee: Blanca Araceli *Security Guard: Salvador Reyes *Corrections Officer: Cheech Marin *Arrival Agent: Octavio Solis *Juan Ortodoncia: John Ratzenberger Additional Production & Technical Leadership *Sanjay Bakshi Additional Lighting Design *Sharon Calahan, A.S.C. Production Finance Lead *Laurie L. Au Additional Production Finance Support *William Reusch Post Production Producer *Jessie Thiele Additional Technical Supervision *Michael Fong Pre-Production Leadership *Jake Martin Story Story Manager *Michael Capbarat Story Lead *Dean Kelly Story Artists Story Consultant *Bob Peterson Script Supervisor *Amanda Deering Jones Script Coordinator *Carolina Ángel Story Coordinators *Kyle McDaniel *Tim Power *Kelly Lamar Editorial Editorial Managers *Krissy Cababa *Max Sachar Film Editor *Lee Unkrich, A.C.E. Second Film Editors *Tim Fox *Greg Snyder First Assistant Editor *Jennifer Jew Second Assistant Editors Additional Editing *Anna Wolitzky Additional Editorial *Sarah K. Reimers *Meghan Kraft Senior Production Music Editor *Barney Jones Additional Production Sound *Kenny Pickett *Rachael Bigelow Senior Recording Engineer *Vince Caro Assistant Recording Engineer *Adrian Maruri Editorial Coordinators *Rodney A. Brillante *Jessica Katz *Freddie Sulit Art Art Managers *Piper Freeman *Courtney Casper Additional Character Art Direction *Daniela Strijleva Additional Shading Art Direction *Rona Liu Concept Designers *Daisuke "Dice" Tsutsumi *Robert Kondo Character Designers Character Design/Sculptors *Greg Dykstra *Jerome Ranft Additional Set Art Direction *Tim Evatt Sets Designers Shading Designers *Shelly Wan *Ana Ramírez González Lighting Concept Artists *Huy Nguyen *Ernesto Nemesio Graphics Lead *Jenna Huerta Previsualization Modeling & Camera *Matt Aspbury Towers Looks Development *Michael Frederickson Development Artists *Carter Goodrich *Luis Carreño Limón *Tadahiro Uesugi Art Coordinators *Kelly Lamar *Jeanette McKillop *Megan Alderson Art Interns Camera & Staging Layout Managers *Rachel Raffael-Gates *Jesus Martinez Layout Lead *Leo Santos Layout Artists Post-Animation Camera Artist *Sandra Karpman Layout Coordinator *Koala Bear Moredo Layout Intern *Heather Fleischman Animation Animation Manager *Jesus Martinez Animation Pre-Production Manager *Rachel Raffael-Gates Directing Animators *Nickolas Rosario *Guilherme Sauerbronn Jacinto Animation Fix Lead *Wendell Lee Animation Sketch Artist *Kristophe Vergne Animation Tools Lead *Bret Parker Character Development & Animation Animators Additional Animation *Dave Mullins *Bobby Podesta *Becki Tower Animation Shot Support Animation Coordinator *Dallas Kane Animation Technical Coordinator *Ramon Cardona Animation Fix Coordinator *Hannah Eichers Animation Production Assistant *Paige Johnstone Animation Second Unit & Crowds Animation Second Unit & Crowds Manager *Lucy Laliberte Crowds Animation Lead *Carolina Lopez Dau Crowds Technical Lead *Hsiao-Hsien Lo Procedural Crowds Architect *Stephen Gustafson Crowds, Fix & Second Unit Animation Crowds Technical Artists Animation Second Unit & Crowds Coordinator *Maura Turner Preformance Refeundes Assistant *Jason Kim Characters Character Managers *Rodney A. Brillante *Meredith Hom Character Modeling & Articulation Lead *Michael Honsel Character Shading & Groom Lead *Byron Bashforth Character Modeling & Articulation Artists Charater Shading Artists Character Grooming Artists Character Coordinator *Junn Lee Character Interns *Harsh Agrawal *Chaiwon Kim Sets Sets Manager *Hana Yoon Sets Modeling Lead *Gastón Ugarte Sets Dressing Lead *Amy L. Allen Sets Shading Lead *Eric Andraos Sets Technical Lead *David Dixon Sets Pipeline & Shading Technical Lead *Jamie Hecker Set Extension Lead *David Luoh Sets Modeling Artists Sets Dressing Artists Sets Shading Artists Sets Technical Artists *Jun Han Cho *Yaa-Lirng Tu Set Extension Artists *Hosuk Chang *Martin Sebastian Senn Matte Painter *Randy Berrett Sets Coordinators *Mark Milla *Shelley Smith Additional Set Dressing Leadership *Kristen Needham Real-Time Shading Development *Florian Hecht *Ryusuke Villemin Sets Interns *Tyler Bay *Chris Romney Simulation Simulation Manager *Eric Rosales Cloth Lead *Emron Grover Simulation Technical Lead *Audrey Wong Simulation Shot Lead *Jacob Brooks Tailoring Artists Simulation Artists Simulation Coordinator *Carolina Ángel Cloth Simulation Core Architect *David Eberle Global Technology Global Technology Manager *Eric Rosales Global Technology Engineers Global Technology Interns *William Ho *Vivian Morgowicz Sweatbox Sweatbox Managers *Piper Freeman *Meredith Hom Sweatbox Coordinator *Mark Zuckerbrow Effects Effects Manager *Sara Wilson Effects Leads *Keith Daniel Klohn *Dave Hale Effects Artists Effects Coordinators *Dana Frankoff *Alyssa Mar Effects Intern *Kylie Wijsmuller Lighting Lighting Manager *Lisa Fotheringham Lighting Supervisors *Jonathan Pytko *Tim Best Lighting Character Lead *Andy Lin Lightspeed Lead *Renee Tam Lighting Leads *Mitch Kopelman *Andrew Pienaar Mastering Lighting Artists Shot Lighting Artists Lightspeed Technical Directors Lighting Coordinators *Alyssa Mar *Koala Bear Moredo Lightspeed Coordinator *Jeanette McKillop Rendering Rendering Manager *Kirsten Peterson Rendering Lead *Marlena Fecho Rendering & Optimization Artists Rendering Coordinators *Megan Alderson *Mark Zuckerbrow Rendering Intern *Parker Greene Papal Picado Prologue 2D Animation & Character Design *Tom Gately 2D Animation & Clean-Up *Ron Zorman Pipeline & Technical Support *David Batte Art *Ana Ramírez González Titles & End Credits Art & Design *Harley Jessup Title Design *Laura Meyer Camera & Layout Lead *Andrew Jimenez Production Senior Assistants to the Producers *Krissy Ober *Tanase Popa Assistants to the Directors *Alex Ivker *Matthew Reid Seife Production Office Manager *Susan Eggett Production Office Coordinator *Alex Ivker Assistant Production Accountant *Maxwell Ernst Feature Relations Manager *Margo Zimmerman Feature Relations Coordinator *Melissa Bernabei-Morrison Production Office Assistants Global Production Assistant *Kevin Ryan Additional Production Management *Kim Collins Additional Production Support Cultural Consulants Creative Development Production Dialogue Original Dialogue Mixers *Vince Caro *Doc Kane Dialogue Recordist *Jeannette Browning Hernandez Studio Mastering & Operations Department Director *Cynthia Slavens Home Entertainment Supervisor *Eric Pearson Senior Scientist *Dominic Glynn Department Manger *Robert Tachoires Admintration Manager *Beth Sullivan Mastering Supervisor *Robin Leigh Colorist *Mark Dinicola Color Grading Operator *Susan Brunig Digital Cinema Supervisor *Erik Anderson Home Entertainment Coordinator *Anthony David Duran Engineering Lead *Laura Savidge Software Engineering *Jenny Franco *Mike H. Mahony *Felix O. Santiago Media Control Center Operators *Glenn Kasprzycki *Cristopher Knight *Richard Pinkham Media Control Assistant *Samantha Benedetti Senior Projectionist *John Hazelton Projectionist *Bryan Dennis Scheduler *Mikayla Weissman Stereoscopic 3D Stereo Supervisor *Bob Whitehill Stereo Manager *Danielle Cambridge Stereo Technical Lead *Jay-Vincent Jones Stereo Artists *Erin Lehmkühl *Stewart Pomeroy Stereo & International Coordinator *Emily Wilson International Production International Production Director *Cynthia Lusk International Technical Lead *Jay Carina International Technical Team *Patrick James *Mark Adams International Editorial *Thomas Gonzales *Brian A. Perry International Production Coordinator *Emily Goldsborough Render Pipeline Group Manager *Michael Kiernan Technical Lead *Josh Grant Team Post Production Associate Post Production Supervisor *Jeremy Slome Senior Post Production Assistant *Heather Eisner Post Production Sound Services By Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company, Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editors *Christopher Boyes *J.R. Grubbs Re-Recording Mixers *Michael Semanick *Christopher Boyes Sound Effects Editors *Justin Doyle *Jack Whittaker *Teresa Eckton Dialogue/ADR Editors *Marshall Winn *Michael Silvers Foley Editors *Jim Likowski *Dee Selby First Assistant Sound Editor *Lisa Chino Sound Design Assistant *Lucas Miller Foley Artists *Jana Vance *Dennie Thorpe *Geoff Vaughan Foley Mixer *Blake Collins Field Recordists *Daniel Boyes *Scott Guitteau *John Paul Fasal Assistant Re-Recording Mixer *Tony Sereno Post Production Sound Accountant *Cathy Shirk Engineering Services *Eva Porter General Manager *Josh Lowden Head of Production *Jon Null Head of Engineering *Steve Morris Additional Voices Articulation Casting Associates *Natalie Ballesteros *Bath Blanks Music Executive Director, Music Productioon *Andrew Page Original & Traditional Songs Produced & Arranged by *Germaine Franco Original Score Produced by *Michael Giacchino Cultural Music Consultant *Camilo Lara Orchestrations by *Jeff Kryka *Germaine Franco Orchestra Conducted by *Marshall Bowen Music Editors *Stephen M. Davis, M.P.S.E. *Warren Brown, M.P.S.E. Songs Recorded & Mixed by *David Boucher Score Recorded & Mixed by *Joel Iwataki Additional Recording by *Joey Raia *Juan Pablo Gonzalez Torres Music Production Affairs *Donna Cole-Brute Manager, Music Production *Ashley Chafin Music Production Assistant *Jimmy Tsai Vocal Coaches *Sam Kriger *Antonio Sol Benjamin Bratt Vocal Consultant *Liz Caplan Orchestra Contracted by *Reggie Wilson Assistant Orchestra Contractor *Connie Boylan Mexico Sessions Contracted by *Camilo Lara Choir Contracted by *Jasper Randall Music Preparation by *Booker White Digital Assembly *Kevin Harp *Vincent Cirilli Score Recordist *Tom Hardisty Score Recorded At *Eastwood Scoring Stage, Warner Bros. Studio Scoring Crew Special Thanks to the Orchestra for Bringing the Music to Life “Remember Me” *Music & Lyrics by Kristen Anderson-Lopez & Robert Lopez *Produced by Germaine Franco, Kristen Anderson-Lopez & Robert Lopez *As Performed by Ernesto De La Cruz - Benjamin Bratt *As Performed by Héctor & Young Coco - Gael Garcia Bernal, Gabriella Flores & Libertad García Fonzi *As Performed by Miguel Rivera & Mama Coco - Anthony Gonzalez & Ana Ofelia Murguia “Everyone Knows Juanita” *Music by Germaine Franco *Lyrics by Adrian Molina *Performed by Gael Garcia Bernal “Un Poco Loco” *Music by Germaine Franco *Lyrics by Adrian Molina *Performed by Anthony Gonzalez & Gael Garcia Bernal “The World Es Mi Familia” *Music by Germaine Franco *Lyrics by Adrian Molina *Performed by Anthony Gonzalez & Antonio Sol “Proud Corazón” *Music by Germaine Franco *Lyrics by Adrian Molina *Performed by Anthony Gonzalez “Allá en el Rancho Grande” *Written by Silvano Ramos “La Llorona” *(Traditional) *Performed by Alanna Ubach & Antonio Sol “Ciudad Victoria” *Written by Rubén Fuentes “Dora's Dance” *Written by Germaine Franco “La Petenera” & “La Zandunga” *(Traditional) “Jálale” *Written by Camilo Lara, Holger Beier & Pat Beier *Performed by Mexican Institute of Sound *Courtesy of Camilo Lara - Yebo Music LLC “Hoy No Fío, Mañana Sí” *Written by Camilo Lara *Performed by Mexican Institute of Sound *Courtesy of Camilo Lara “Remember Me (Dúo)” *Music & Lyrics by Kristen Anderson-Lopez & Robert Lopez *Performed by Miguel featuring Natalia Lafourcade *Produced by Steve Mostyn & Miguel *Engineered by David Davis *Natalia Lafourcade vocals recorded by Alan Saucedo *Miguel appears courtesy of Bystorm Entertainment/RCA Records *Natalia Lafourcade appears courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment México, S.A. de C.V. Pixar Studio Team Administration Archives & Exhibitions Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Craft Services by Luxo Café Development Documentary & Home Entertainment Production Facility Operations Finance Inclusion Strategies Marketing Pixar University Promotional Animation Publicity RenderMan Development RenderMan Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Design & Engineering Leadership Management Assets & Infrastructure Core Engineering Presto Animation System Production Software Research Shading, Lighting, FX & Rendering Story & Editorial Systems Technical Leads Management Support Administration & Operations *Wesley Callow *Ling Hsu *Jane Murphy *Andra Smith Animation Support *Patrick Angell *Henry Chau *Teresa Conaty *John Henry Frankenhauser *Ian Westcott Asset Administrators *Tiffany Reno Fung *Travis Kopp *Peter Piackowski *Susanne Rublein Backups *Jonathan Hadden *Jose Richard Ignacio *Ronald Mallari *Bob Morgan Data Management *Shaun Brown *Adam Fuchs *Wendy Heffner *Heidi Stettner Mac & Windows *Tlaloc Alvarez *Dan Berman *Nic Bishop *Daryn Cash *J. Darion Cuevas *Aurica Hayes *Dan Hoffman *Cory Ander Knox *Leslie Law *Erin M. Merchant *Terry Lee Moseley *Jessica Snipes Media Systems *Chris Collins *Warren Latimer *Edgar Quinones *Steven Ricks *Jessica Wan *Jason Watkins Storage *Eric Bermender *Bryan Bird *Andy Thomas *Peter Ward Telecom *Michael Stewart Johnson *Mark Pananganan UNIX *Mark Fernandez *Robert Hamrick *Shawn Hovis *Peter Kaldis *Nelson Sette Siu *Charles Sochin Web Development *Collin Allen *Christine Jones *Joanna Laurent *Darla Lovrin Talent Strategy & Operations Theme Parks Production Babies Special Thanks Cultural Advisors Thank you to the families, individuals & organizations who assisted us in our research Thank you to the cultural heritage locations, towns & regions that inspired us Additional Thanks Pixar Senior Creative Team Pixar Production Department Heads Pixar Senior Technology Team Pixar Senior Leadership Team Coco Logo Credits.png Sound Created in Dolby Atmos™ ©2017 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC./PIXAR All Rights Reserved For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Pixar was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. Día De Muretos is a Mexican Heritage Tradition with Roots in Indigenous Culture, To learn more, Visit your local library To the People Across Time who Supported and Inspired us Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created and Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS Emeryville, CALIFORNIA Category:Credits